


Sweet Dreams

by Moonspite



Series: Rotten Men, Grotesque Romance [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Creepy, M/M, Stalker, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/pseuds/Moonspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer has a crush on Kimbley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Yandere!Archer.

Archer had arrived at Kimbley’s apartment complex just a few minutes before one in the morning. He could hear his own footsteps as he moved through the empty streets, two bags held in his arms, heavy with groceries. The night was unusually cool for summer in Amestris, he noted. It was chilly and he cursed himself for not having worn something warm.

A lone street lamp was all that illuminated that end of the street, the light emitting a low, electric hum as Archer drew closer. He peered up at the building. It looked far too old and fragile for some place that likely boasted dozens of boarders. Archer fumbled with his bags as he turned the knob, the door making the ugliest creak when he pulled it open.

It didn’t take long for him to find Kimbley’s little room – it was all fairly obvious from the fact that there was written, ‘Zolf was here,’ and a huge dick drawn right on his door. That was him alright. With any luck, he wouldn’t be home.

He immediately regretted having come here in the first place – the room stank of spoiled milk, the odor nearly making him gag. He could see plates on his table that were crusted over with old food.  It was hard to imagine a human being could live in such an environment, but then, Archer remembered how greasy and foul Kimbley would be when he’d show up at work.

Whenever Archer saw him, all gross as he was, he wanted to give him a bath. That alchemist was a disgusting little gremlin.

In a way, however, seeing that Kimbley’s apartment was an utter mess excited him. It was so clear from the ruined state of the living room and the kitchen – Kimbley could not effectively live by himself.  Kimbley needed someone to take care of him. Kimbley needed Archer to take care of him.

The fridge was empty, aside from a few bottles of beer and a half-eaten box of Xingese take-out. Kimbley needed Archer to cook for him.

A huge heap of dirty, stinking clothes sat in the corner. Kimbley needed Archer to do his laundry.

Kimbley needed Archer.

Though wishing that he’d brought cleaning supplies with him as well as groceries, Archer felt a great sense of delight at being needed. Kimbley kept his door unlocked. Archer wondered if he was always this negligent. The other man really did have a devil-may-care attitude about him. He was dangerous. Archer loved it.

He could come and go as he pleased. Clean his house, cook his dinner, wash those awful, lewd markings from his door.

And Kimbley would notice his hard work – this labor of love.

Archer felt himself flush at the thought, heat rising to his cheeks and ears. He was a mess.

His reverie was interrupted by a loud sound, the officer nearly dropping the bags in his arms at the suddenness of it. Setting them down at the living room table, Archer held his breath and began to strain his ears towards the source of the noise. The sparse light in the room barely offered him any help.

He heard it again, something hoarse and harsh. Snoring?

A sense of excitement filled Archer – Kimbley was home.

Creeping through the living room, he was careful to watch his step for anything that might make a sound. After what felt like ages, Archer was finally able to reach the bedroom of his disgusting, darling subordinate. The other man lay asleep, sprawled out on a bare mattress with a flimsy, deflated pillow. He had no blanket. Archer’s heart sank when he saw Kimbley living like this.

Slowly, carefully, the officer moved towards Kimbley’s bed. He curled up beside him, like a lover would. The alchemist’s snoring resumed, overwhelming the groaning of the mattress beneath him as Archer moved in close. Silently, the other man watched him, not once taking his eyes off of him.

Archer smiled from ear to ear. He was in heaven.


End file.
